


The Time Travelers (unfinished)

by Blueberry_n_kitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_n_kitty/pseuds/Blueberry_n_kitty





	The Time Travelers (unfinished)

Many years had passed. Technoblade had fought in many battles and won many wars. Eventually though, as do all living creatures, time seemed to become his biggest enemy. It wasn't long before he found himself burying his father and brothers. Each time he made a grave, it got harder for the pig hybrid. He fell into retirement, living deep in the forest, becoming a legend throughout the world. Men came to try and defeat him, whether it be for fame and glory, or revenge, he did not know or care.

The many fights he had went through within his home, or just outside it left his abode in shambles, but Technoblade couldn't bring himself to try and fix it. As time moved forward, the visits became more frequent, and soon, he found himself spending most of his days sitting and staring at the frame where a door once stood. He no longer bothered shifting from his more pig-like form, and his mental state declined quickly.

The voices rang in his ear, not craving blood like they used to, but rather trying to convince him to move, to take care of himself. His red cape in tatters, he cared not for the voices, tuning them out.

Another sunrise came through, and he moved to take his seat facing the door. Old age was evident, as his once pastel pink fur hand become more grey, and his eyes seemed to sag. A weary sigh left his mouth as he heard footsteps, two different people from the sound of it.


End file.
